A Luz de Luna
by lucinhasky
Summary: Luna se apaixona a primeira vista por Neville Longbottom será que ela terá coragem de se declarar? Disclaimer : O universo HP é da tia Jô e juro solenemente que não vou ganhar 1 nuque com essa Fanfic
1. Luna na Torre

**A Luz de Luna**

Cap 1 – Luna na Torre

Uma menina loura de longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis acinzentados estava vestida em seu pijama flanelado de cor laranja e sentada na janela de seu quarto,observava sonhadora através de um binóculo a agitação dos alunos vários andares abaixo por conta do Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Uma garota negra se aproxima e pergunta para a loira.

E aí Luna ficou legal meu vestido?.

Ficou Janeth aproveita o Baile! Janeth olhou com pena para a amiga e disse.

Você vai ficar bem sozinha?.

Claro! Vá divirta-se!.

Luna Lovegood estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts fora selecionada para a casa de Corvinal, Luna era uma garota de ar sonhador que acreditava em coisas que muitas pessoas não acreditavam por conta disto não tinha muitos amigos com exceção de Janeth Smith e Gina Weasley que pertencia a casa de Grifinória essas eram as únicas que andavam com a garota a maior parte do tempo. Depois que Janeth saiu do quarto, Luna voltou a observar a movimentação do baile através de seu binoculo. Viu vários casais entrando no salão principal para iniciarem a dança. Um casal acabou por chamar a sua atenção uma garota ruiva e um rapazinho branco de cabelos negros a ruiva ela logo reconheceu era a sua amiga Gina Weasley que estava acompanhada de Neville Longbottom do quarto ano. Ela não sabia quem ele era mas ao vê-lo sentiu um arrebatamento tomar conta de seu coração que acelerou e deixou suas bochechas rosadas num tom mais avermelhado.

Seria aquilo o que todos chamam de "amor à primeira vista?" pensou.

O fato é que desde aquele dia Luna quando se dava conta sempre estava olhando distraidamente para Neville e este nem se dava conta de que era o alvo dos olhares de Luna.

Luna estava na estação de Kings Cross acompanhada de seu pai Xenófilio Lovegood. Xenófilo era um homem de quarenta e poucos e tinha um ar muito excêntrico tanto no modo de agir como no de vestir.

Não se esqueça filha! Não se afaste de seus amuletos nesses tempos de incerteza eles são importantes! Diga a Harry Potter que ele tem todo o meu apoio!.

Não vou me esquecer de dizer pai! Fica tranquilo...as pessoas no final vão acreditar no que Dumbledore ,Harry Potter e você estão dizendo. Xenófilio abraçou bem forte a filha e disse uma última frase.

Bom quarto ano Luna! Te vejo nas férias de Natal! A menina soltou-se do abraço do pai e entrou no expresso de Hogwarts. Luna sentou-se sozinha em uma cabine estava sentindo saudades de Janeth que tinha ido embora para a África do Sul, ela abriu seu exemplar de _O Pasquim _jornal escrito e editado por seu pai estava lendo de ponta cabeça quando viu chegar no vagão Gina Weasley acompanhada de ninguém menos que Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter , Luna sentiu seu coração saltar e seu rosto de repente ficar mais quente.

Oi Luna! Gina falou para a amiga e foi se ajeitando na cabine ,logo atrás dela Neville Longbottom estava receoso de entrar e Harry entrou logo depois de Gina. Luna ficou olhando para Harry e logo em seguida ficou olhando para Neville. Falou com Harry e logo depois com Neville.

É você é quem? Neville sem graça responde.

Não sou ninguém! Gina logo responde.

Não,não é não!.


	2. Amigos Inseparáveis

Cap 2 – Amigos inseparáveis

Luna depois de ser apresentada a Neville sempre que o via o cumprimentava mas ainda de modo muito formal como um bom dia e boa tarde só começou a puxar conversa mesmo com as reuniões da Armada de Dumbledore .Neville por sua vez achava cada vez mais aquela garota interessante, mesmo não concordando com muitas teorias malucas de Luna ele gostava de ter ela por perto. Em uma tarde de folga entre os estudos para os NOM'S e as aulas extras da Armada de Dumbledore, Neville se sentou próximo ao lago e ficou observando a paisagem Luna se aproximou e sentou-se a seu lado.

– É tão bom fazer parte da AD eu melhorei muito meus feitiços. Neville olha triste para Luna e diz.

– Eu ainda não consegui fazer o feitiço expelliarmus direito e o patrono então. Luna segurou nas mãos de Neville e olhou direto nos olhos verdes do garoto.

– Você vai conseguir Nev...eu confio em você. Neville sentiu seu coração arder e parecia que todo sangue havia parado em seu rosto ao segurar as mãos macias de Luna. A garota sorriu para o amigo e perguntou.

– Você gosta da Gina? Neville se espantou com a pergunta tão direta.

– Na...não se bem que até o ano passado eu tinha uma quedinha sim mas ela sempre deixou muito claro que gostava de mim como amigo. Luna suspirou sonhadora.

– Eu vi quando você acompanhou ela no Baile de Inverno ano passado...você estava muito elegante naquele smoking...realmente sorriu tímido com o elogio e perguntou.

– Você gostou do baile? Luna lançou um daqueles olhares sonhadores para Neville e respondeu.

– Ninguém me convidou pro baile...eu vi a festa pelo binóculo lá do meu quarto na Torre da Corvinal.

– Puxa! Se eu te conhecesse naquele tempo eu teria te convidado. Luna sorriu para o garoto que perguntou.

– Você fala muito do seu pai...mas e sua mãe?.

– Ah...ela morreu eu tinha nove anos ela foi fazer um feitiço experimental e não deu certo. Luna suspira e continua a falar. Eu sinto muita saudade dela sabe? ainda mais agora que tem assuntos que eu queria falar só com ela por que sei que ela me entenderia, sei que posso falar pro meu pai mas não é a mesma coisa. Neville concorda com a cabeça e diz.

– Sei como é...eu gostaria que meu pai estivesse lúcido pra poder me dar conselhos...minha vó faz o que pode mas não é a mesma coisa.

– O que aconteceu com seu pai?.

– Ele e minha mãe foram torturados por uma Comensal da Morte...Bellatrix Lestrange foram torturados até ficarem loucos todo ano eu visito eles no St Mungos antes de voltar pra Hogwarts e no Natal mas eles não sabem mais quem eu sou. Luna dá um abraço forte no amigo e se sente muito feliz por dentro pois tinha entre seus braços o corpo dele, o calor dele junto do seu. Neville partilhava do mesmo sentimento.


	3. Sentimentos Sufocados

– Um dia antes das férias de Natal Luna chama Gina para conversar.

– Acho que se eu não contar isso eu vou acabar explodindo Gina! Gina olhou Luna sem entender.

– O que tá acontecendo Luna?.

– Eu to apaixonada mas não sei ele gosta de mim ou é só amizade mesmo.

– É pelo Neville não é? Luna respondeu sim com a cabeça.

– Como você percebeu?.

– Ah Luna! Eu percebi o jeito que você olha pra ele.

– Eu não sei o que fazer e se não der em nada?.

– Acho que você devia tentar Luna...eu também sou apaixonada por uma pessoa mas ele gosta de outra. Luna sorriu um pouco desconcertada.

– Pensei que você fosse apaixonada pelo Miguel Corner afinal vocês são namorados?.

– Realmente não sou Luna...Miguel é um cara legal a gente sai junto mas apaixonada mesmo por ele eu não sou não.

Durante as férias de Natal Luna ficou pensando no que Gina havia lhe dito mas escutar um conselho era diferente de colocá-lo em prática ficou pensando no que Neville estaria fazendo naquele exato momento. Neville estava tomando uma generosa caneca de chocolate quente olhava pela janela a neve caindo na rua e algumas poucas pessoas correndo apressadas para entrarem em suas casas fugindo do frio. Neville e sua avó moravam em um bairro trouxa de classe média na cidade de Liverpool.

Os pensamentos dele estavam fixos na garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sonhadores, Neville nunca havia falado sobre os pais para nenhum de seus amigos da Grifinória mas falar aquilo para Luna parecia natural para ele a sensação que ele tinha quando estava com ela era de que ambos se conheciam há muito mais tempo do que realmente se conheciam de fato mas apesar disso tudo Neville não se sentia confiante em contar para Luna sobre o que estava sentindo por ela,seus pensamentos foram esvaziados pela voz de sua avó que o chamava para descer e cumprimentar seu tio avô havia acabado de chegar.

– Neville desça e venha cumprimentar seu tio Algie!.

– Já to indo vó! Quando Neville está se preparando para descer ele escuta um barulho na janela, olha para ver o que é e avista uma coruja cinza de olhos amarelados na janela ele abre e pega a carta que a coruja havia trazido e enquanto abre a carta a coruja sai voando na noite fria.

**Querido amigo Neville**

**Espero que esteja aproveitando bem as suas férias de Natal**

**eu estou com meu pai na casa da minha tia avó Margareth aqui na Irlanda do Norte**

**tomara que você goste do presente eu que fiz.**

**Beijos da sua querida amiga Luna**

Na segunda folha da carta Neville viu o desenho que Luna havia feito para ele. Era o rosto dele mesmo sorrindo e no fundo detalhes dourados e vermelhos que eram as cores da grifinória. O coração de Neville disparou...ela se lembrou de mandar um presente para ele e quando releu a carta viu ali as palavras amigo e amiga e concluiu que então era isso era apenas um gesto de carinho de amigos. Seus pensamentos foram cortados novamente pela chamada insistente de sua avó Augusta.

– Neville! Não seja mal educado desça e venha cumprimentar seu tio!.


	4. Depois da Batalha no Ministério

Cap 4 – Depois da Batalha no Ministério

Era volta das férias de Natal e volta da Armada de Dumbledore, logo depois das lições da AD Neville estava indo na direção das masmorras e entrega um embrulho para Luna antes dela tomar a direção da sala de transfiguração.

– Luna eu comprei pra você de Natal desculpa não ter enviado uma coruja é que achei melhor te entregar pessoalmente. Luna sorriu e abriu o pequeno pacote o presente era um pequeno vidro de perfume.

– Espero que goste é perfume trouxa uma vizinha da minha avó que vende...Neville olhava para Luna inseguro mas mesmo assim continuou a falar. - Comprei escondido da minha vó com uns dinheiros trouxas que guardo sem ela saber, minha vó não gosta muito que eu tenha contato com nossa vizinhança trouxa mas achei que valia a ocasião.

– Poxa Neville eu...e eu só fiz um desenho pra você. Luna abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou Neville bem forte que disse.

– Eu adorei o desenho que você fez de mim! Muito bonito colei na parede do meu quarto. Luna então acerta em cheio um beijo na bochecha de Neville.

– Eu adorei o presente Nev...ninguém nunca tinha me dado um perfume a não ser meu pai.

– Que bom que gostou! Neville sorria aliviado. - Bom eu preciso correr pra aula de poções!.

Os dois se separaram e Gina se aproximou de Luna.

– E então? Contou pra ele?.

– Não Gina...mas olha o que ele me deu de Natal. Luna mostrou o pequeno vidro de perfume e Gina exclamou.

– Tá na cara que ele é afim de você Luna! Amigo não costuma presentear amiga com perfume.

No mês de Maio Umbridge depois de dar chá misturado com poção da verdade descobriu os encontros da AD e houve a dissolução da Armada de Dumbledore fazendo assim com que os encontros de Luna e Neville ficassem mais raros também por conta dos Nom's que Neville estava prestando. Só se reuniram novamente quando invadiram o Ministério da Magia ajudando Harry Potter a recuperar a profecia que no final tinha sido quebrada acidentalmente por Neville.

Como ficaram machucados foram levados para a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts Hermione, Gina e Luna já estavam melhores e tiveram alta logo e estavam se preparando para ir embora. Rony, Harry e Neville ainda continuavam em observação. Rony ainda com fortes dores na cabeça disse.

- Aíiii! Aquele maldito cérebro com ventosas parece que ainda tá grudado na minha cabeça. Harry permanecia em silêncio pensando na morte de seu padrinho Sirius Black.

Luna foi se despedir de seus amigos na Ala Hospitalar quando se aproximou de Neville que estava dormindo assim como Rony. Harry continuava acordado olhando para o teto da Ala Hospitalar quando viu Luna chegar e dar um selinho nos lábios de Neville. Harry observou a cena curioso e perguntou.

- Gosta dele? Luna fez que sim com a cabeça e Harry continuou.

- Só você mesma pra pensar em romance num momento desses!.

- Harry amor não tem momento...eu só lamento não ter coragem de dizer isso a ele não sei o que acontece comigo! Mas eu não vim aqui pra falar de mim, vim pra me despedir eu vou viajar com meu pai pra Suécia, tudo por conta daquela matéria que ele vendeu pro Profeta Diário. Harry ainda atordoado por causa da morte de Sirius tenta dar um sorriso para Luna que percebe e diz.

- Lamento pelo seu padrinho Harry! Luna se aproxima de Harry e segura as mãos dele e continua a falar.

- Eu perdi a minha mãe com nove anos de idade Harry...um feitiço que não deu certo,todo dia eu sinto saudade dela, eu fico feliz por ter meu pai claro! Mas sei que um dia eu vou reencontrar a minha mãe e você um dia vai reencontrar o seu padrinho...enquanto esse dia não chega vou vivendo e de onde minha mãe estiver ela tem orgulho de mim e não se preocupe ela vai cuidar do seu padrinho. Harry abraçou Luna bem forte, se sentiu estranhamente confortável com as palavras da amiga.


	5. Férias à Italiana

Cap 5 – Férias a Italiana

Logo depois de se recuperar de sua aventura no Ministério da Magia, Neville viajou com sua avó até um vilarejo bruxo na Itália, o vilarejo era muito famoso por causa das águas termais e muito frequentado pelos bruxos idosos. Neville estava acompanhado de sua avó Augusta e de uma amiga dela chamada Eleanor o trio estava no salão de chás do spa onde estavam hospedados ao fundo no outro salão podia se escutar um senhor rouco cantando números do Bingo Bruxo.

Augusta era uma senhora de estatura média com a maior parte dos cabelos brancos e algumas mechas em castanho claro tinha os olhos terminavam de almoçar Eleanor aperta as bochechas de Neville.

- Que rapagão você está Longbottom! Espero que se torne um auror tão competente quanto seus pais! E todos achávamos que você seria um aborto, até hoje me lembro do Algie inconformado achando que você não iria pra Hogwarts. Augusta interrompe a conversa.

- E tem tudo pra se tornar um auror Eleanor! Imagina que ele invadiu o Ministério da Magia e pos uns Comensais da Morte pra correr. Neville estava completamente sem graça mas nem sua avó e a amiga pareciam ligar para o constrangimento do rapaz.

- Quanto orgulho pra sua vó hein menino? E as namoradas? Neville ainda vermelho e tentando terminar seu almoço respondeu.

- Eu não tenho namoradas senhora Talbot! Augusta continua a conversa.

– Não seja tímido Neville eu sei que você fala tanto da filha do Xenófilio Lovegood ,andou até comprando presente daquela nossa vizinha trouxa que eu sei, ela andou me oferecendo as bugigangas que ela vende naquele catálogo dela e disse que você comprou perfume dela. Eleanor começa a rir.

- Xenófilio é aquele do _O Pasquim_ ? Aquele homem não atina bem das idéias. Augusta olha para o neto vê que ele está irritado mas mesmo assim continua a emitir sua opinião.

- Ele mesmo e aquela menina é tão desmiolada quanto o pai! Irritado Neville se levanta e diz.

- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí!. Augusta então lhe diz.

- Escute mocinho não demore nós temos que levantar cedo amanhã pra ir embora e não vá pra cidade trouxa que fica aqui perto. Neville saiu do spa com a cabeça fervendo e andou sem rumo pelo pequeno vilarejo que se chamava Estela Maggiore, era parecido com Hogsmeade porém era mais colorido e cheio de bruxos idosos de várias partes da Europa. Neville entrou no bar local pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e ficou pensando no que fazer, não queria voltar cedo para o spa, ele olhou para o relógio de parede do bar e marcava quatro e quinze da tarde. Ao terminar seu copo de cerveja amanteigada perguntou onde ficava o banheiro foi até lá porém na hora de voltar para o salão do bar pegou um corredor errado que o fez sair na cidade trouxa de San Remo. Ao sair na rua achou que tinha voltado para o vilarejo bruxo mas ao atravessar um carro quase o atropela e o motorista grita nervoso.

- Eh...má vá não olha pra onde anda não? pazzo!. Neville ficou atordoado e quando voltou para a calçada para entrar no bar novamente ele já não estava mais lá em seu lugar estava uma joalheria e falou consigo mesmo.

- E agora? Como vou fazer pra voltar? Tenho que pensar numa maneira. Foi quando uma garota loura vestida num vestido branco com detalhes florais de sandália nos pés e chapéu de palha na cabeça apareceu e disse contente.

- Neville! Por aqui também?.

- É! Eu entrei naquele bar e sai no lugar errado. Luna sorriu.

- O corredor perto dos banheiros...eu vim com a minha tia avó Margareth pro spa cheguei hoje vamos ficar uma semana.

- Puxa! E a sua viagem pra Suécia?.

- Foi muito boa vi muitos Bufadores de chifre enrugado por lá! Aí eu e meu pai voltamos e minha tia avó estava sem companhia pra vir aqui e resolvi vir com ela. Neville olhou triste para Luna e falou.

- Eu vou embora amanhã! Luna ficou triste e disse.

- Que pena! Mas vamos aproveitar então já que estamos aqui? Luna segura nas mãos de Neville e pergunta.

- O que você quer fazer primeiro?.

- Não sei! Estamos em uma cidade de trouxas. Luna e Neville caminham de mãos dadas e chegam na praia de nome Portobello.

- Não faz muito tempo que eu cheguei não Nev... mais ou menos uns vinte minutos, eu tava molhando meus pés na água do mar e tentando encontrar as lesmas cascudas quando olhei pra trás e vi você aparecer na porta do bar.

- É estranho por que quando virei pra voltar pro bar ele já não estava mais lá. Luna deu de ombros e começa a voltar pra praia.

- Pena que não trouxe meu biquíni por que a água tá uma delícia. – Vem vamos molhar os pés!.

- Eu prefiro ficar olhando você molhar o pé Luna!.

-Deixa de bobagem! Neville então timidamente foi até a beira da praia, Luna riu e olhou para ele.

- E aí? Tá gostando?.

- To...faz muito tempo que eu não via o mar a última vez que eu entrei na praia eu devia ter uns seis anos e meu tio Algie mais uma vez tava me testando pra ver se eu tinha magia só que não tinha dado certo eu quase me afoguei. Luna sorri segurando as duas mãos dele.

- Não se preocupa a gente fica só nessa beirada eu fico segurando as suas mãos.

- Tá! Eu confio em você. A cada onda que vinha Luna segurava as mãos de Neville e numa que veio mais forte ela se desequilibrou, Neville a amparou e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando os dois ficaram a poucos centímetros de se beijarem. Os dois se olharam em silêncio e Neville perguntou nervoso.

- Vo..vo..você tá bem Luna?.

- To! Foi só uma onda forte...quer fazer outra coisa? A gente pode dar uma volta na cidade to com vontade de comer pudim. Neville responde ainda nervoso.

-Cla...clar..Claro! Vamos pra cidade. Os dois saíram da beira da praia e foram caminhar pela avenida principal quando Luna lembrou.


	6. Diversões Trouxas

- Nós não temos dinheiro trouxa.

- É mesmo! E agora como vamos fazer? Luna mexendo em sua bolsa diz.

- Não sei deve haver um lugar como Gringotes por aqui não acha? .

- Vamos procurar eu tenho alguns sicles aqui no bolso da calça ! Neville sem jeito diz para Luna. – É melhor ficarmos de mãos dadas à cidade tá lotada e se a gente se perder um do outro vai ser problema.

- Claro! Isso é quase como uma missão não acha? Neville ri.

- É! Vendo por esse lado. A barriga de Luna começa a roncar.

- Desculpa! Faz tempo que almocei. Neville sorri e diz.

- Relaxa! De repente Neville avista uma casa de câmbio. – Talvez ali eles troquem dinheiro o que acha?.

- Ótimo vamos tentar!. Os dois entraram no lugar e uma mulher de meia idade e cabelos ruivos estava no local sentada atrás de um balcão com cara de poucos amigos.

- Estamos fechando! Luna tirou os galeões de sua bolsa e Neville os sicles de seu bolso e insistiram.

- Moça precisamos trocar esse dinheiro por favor! A mulher continuava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Deviam ter vindo mais cedo...eu já cumpri a minha hora. Neville interrompeu.

- A senhora não pode mesmo trocar? Neville mostra as moedas bruxas mais de perto e a mulher ruiva pega as moedas com má vontade ela as observa e responde zangada.

- Isso é moeda velha vocês insistem em querer trocar essas coisas aqui um bando de gente esquisita! A mulher começa a escrever num papel e entrega para Luna. – Aqui é o endereço de um antiquário se chama _Antiquário Giordano_ fica três quarteirões daqui, vocês seguem pela avenida principal e quando avistarem a esquerda na esquina o Café _Luna Rossa_ vocês viram a rua o antiquário fica de frente pra fonte Peruggia.

Os dois seguiram o recomendado e quando avistaram o Café, Luna falou sonhadora.

- Um lugar que tem meu nome interessante não? Neville sorriu e falou.

- Assim que trocarmos esse dinheiro a gente entra aí e come pudim. Luna riu.

Os dois entraram no antiquário que era cheio de peças antigas, tapetes,pratos,objetos de ouro e prata,movéis antigos,televisores antigos e uma música alta tocava no local era uma ópera _O Barbeiro de Sevilha_ quando um senhor de cabelos brancos e óculos garrafais chega para atender.

- Buona Sera! Pois não? O velho abaixa o som da vitrola e Neville pergunta.

- Senhor nós viemos da casa de câmbio e a senhora do balcão disse que podíamos trocar essa moeda aqui. Luna tira os galeões de sua bolsa e entrega para o velho que diz.

- Claro! Aqui sempre troco galeões, patacos e dinares muitos bruxos gostam de vir passear aqui. Neville e Luna fazem uma cara de alívio. O velho se afasta dos dois e sai falando. – Eu sou bruxo é que casei com uma trouxa e resolvi me estabelecer por aqui,faz uns trinta anos que tenho esse antiquário. Neville então pergunta.

- Senhor quando entrei no bar do vilarejo bruxo eu peguei um corredor errado quando estava voltando do banheiro e quando virei pra voltar pro bar ele não estava mais lá no lugar tinha uma joalheria.

- Ah! acontece sempre não se preocupa o bar volta pro lugar as onze da noite e depois só volta no dia seguinte às dez da manhã e quando vocês voltarem devem pegar o corredor da direita é o que tem cheiro de baunilha ele te leva de volta pro vilarejo bruxo...agora são quase sete da noite por que não aproveitam a cidade? Ainda tem sol lá fora, aqui está o dinheiro duzentos euros e um mapa de brinde, aqui onde tem esse ponto vermelho é onde fica o bar certo? Os dois agradeceram o velhinho e Neville diz.

- Agora sim vamos comer alguma coisa. Os dois foram para o Café Luna Rossa. Pediram um lanche de pão tostado com cappuccino gelado e pudim de sobremesa então Luna perguntou.

- E o resultado dos seus NOM's?.

- Eu recebi mas não mostrei pra minha vó...ela ficou tão animada com a batalha no ministério que tá cheia de esperanças que eu seja auror mas eu não passei com nota suficiente em poções e tirei um aceitável em transfiguração, eu não sei como ela vai reagir sabe? E pra variar eu quebrei a varinha do meu pai na batalha do ministério.

- Você não devia se preocupar em agradar a sua vó Neville você é extraordinário, você tem tantas habilidades com Herbologia, por exemplo e você foi muito corajoso lutando no ministério. Mais animado Neville sorri e responde.

- Herbologia é a única matéria que eu realmente gosto de verdade Luna mas minha vó sonha com um futuro brilhante pra mim no Ministério e eu sei que vou frustrar os planos dela, eu sou um fracasso!.

- Não mesmo se você fosse um fracasso não estaríamos aqui a salvo na cidade trouxa comendo essas comidas trouxas e você com bigode de cappuccino na parte de cima dos seus lábios, o que te dá um charme diferenciado. Neville limpou o lábio superior e ficou olhando para Luna com uma vontade imensa de beijá-la. Na mesa ao lado um homem loiro de vinte e poucos anos estava ajoelhado de frente para uma mulher e diz.

- Susan quer casar comigo? A moça de cabelos castanho claros aceita o pedido e todos no café batem palmas, Luna era a mais entusiasmada e até gritou.

- Viva! Viva os noivos! Eeeeee!. O casal se aproxima de Luna e Neville o rapaz diz sorridente.

- Obrigado pelo apoio! Podemos nos sentar com vocês? Os dois respondem.

- Tudo bem!. O casal trouxa se senta e o rapaz se apresenta.

- Meu nome é Leonard! E foi a vez da moça.

- E eu sou a Susan!. Então estão gostando de San Remo? Os dois respondem juntos.

- Sim! O rapaz loiro continua a conversa.

- É uma cidade realmente encantadora muito diferente de Nova York...vocês são de onde? Neville responde desajeitado.

- Somos da Inglaterra!. A mulher trouxa de nome Susan diz.

- Minha bisavó era de Devonshire ou Lancashire não lembro sei que ela veio morar em Boston...mas e aí vocês são casados? Namorados? Enrolados? Neville e Luna se olham tímidos ficam vermelhos e Luna responde.

- Bem nós somos...O garçom vem na direção da mesa onde estão os quatro e diz.

- Aqui está a conta! O garçom coloca a comanda na mesa e Luna então coloca uma nota de dinheiro na mesa. O rapaz americano pergunta.

- Puxa que pena vocês já vão embora? Os dois respondem juntos.

- É vamos...vamos olhar mais a cidade. A mulher trouxa diz.

- Uma pena...mas bem nós estamos hospedados no Hotel Napolitano vou deixar aqui um cartão meu e do Leonard a gente pode combinar de sair amanhã num passeio de escuna?. Neville ainda embaraçado responde.

- Pode ser! Os bruxos se levantam e Luna responde ao casal.

- Adorei conhecer vocês! Os dois saem do café após pagarem a conta. Era exatamente oito da noite quando pararam em uma praça onde um filme preto e branco estava sendo exibido. Luna olhava o filme maravilhada. – É um barato isso!.Olhou para Neville e viu que ele estava cochilando. – Nev? Encosta a cabeça aqui no meu ombro, tadinho tá cansado. Neville olha envergonhado para Luna e se desculpa dizendo.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar você...você tá gostando tanto.

- Não tem problema encosta sua cabeça aqui no meu ombro e dorme um pouquinho. Neville encostou a cabeça no ombro direito de Luna e ela começou a acariciar os cabelos do rapaz fazendo com que ele se entregasse a um cochilo confortável. Era bom estar ali repousado no corpo macio de Luna e ter a mão macia dela acariciando seus cabelos Neville queria que aquilo nunca acabasse ele enquanto cochilava escutava a risada solta e gostosa de Luna. Depois que o filme terminou as pessoas aplaudiram e Luna calmamente chamou Neville.

- Nev? Neville? O filme acabou vamos? Neville acordou de seu sono gostoso com Luna a centímetros de sua boca e olhando para ele sonhadora e pensou "Por que não tenho coragem de tomar ela nos meus braços" "Ela é linda".


	7. Mais Diversões Trouxas e ciúmes a vista

- Nossa! Eu dormi mesmo ! Foi legal o tal filme?.

- Um barato ele só fazia trapalhada. Os dois se levantam e começam a caminhar o sol começa a se por no horizonte e Luna perguntou. – Se sente melhor?.

- Em relação a minha vó?.

- É! Sim eu acho que ela tem que entender de uma vez por todas que eu tenho meu valor mesmo não me tornando um auror. Os dois pararam em uma outra praça onde pessoas dançavam musicas lentas. Neville sorrindo pergunta para Luna.

- Quer ir ao Baile comigo?.

- Baile? Onde?.

- Esse aqui!

- Eu aceito o convite...você foi o primeiro que me convidou. Os dois foram para a pista de dança quando alguém anunciou.

- Agora uma música dos anos 50 do grupo The Flamingos _I only have eyes for you._ Para todos os casais apaixonados. Os dois começaram a dançar uma música lenta e antiga.

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
>I can't see anyone but you<em>

_Are the stars out tonight  
>I don't know if it's cloudy or bright<br>I only have eyes for you dear_

_The moon may be high  
>But I can't see a thing in the sky<br>I only have eyes for you_

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
>Or on a crowded avenue<em>

_You are here and so am I  
>Maybe millions of people go by<br>But they all dissappear from view  
>And I only have eyes for you<em>

Os dois dançaram bem juntinhos Luna encostou sua cabeça no peito de Neville e se sentiu segura era como se flutuasse com ele. Neville que era mais alto que Luna acariciava os cabelos da garota quando sussurrou.

- Luna! Eu queria te dizer que...que eu...eu te...De repente uma forte chuva começa a cair e Luna fala.

- Nossa! É melhor a gente ir embora...aliás que horas são Nev?.

- Dez e quarenta...Neville coloca as mãos na testa e continua a falar preocupado. – O bar a gente tem que ir correndo ele aparece só as onze. Os dois correram até a avenida que ficava na beira da praia e chegaram ofegantes. O bar estava lá os dois entraram e pegaram o corredor com cheiro de baunilha e saíram no vilarejo bruxo. Luna sorriu para ele e disse.

- O dia hoje foi muito bom...eu amei tudo pena que amanhã você vai embora. Eles haviam chegado na porta do spa e ela perguntou. – Aquela hora você ia me dizer alguma coisa mas começou a chover. Neville se aproximou novamente de Luna os dois ficaram se olhando Neville se aproximou dela na intenção de beija-la quando escuta a voz furiosa de sua avó.

- Neville Longbottom! Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Augusta olha para Luna e diz.

- E você mocinha trate de ir com a sua tia ela passou o dia te procurando eu e Eleanor tivemos que dar uma poção pra acalmar os nervos pra ela.

- Tchau Nev...A gente se vê em Hogwarts! No quarto com a avó Neville prestava pouca atenção no sermão dela palavras como falta de responsabilidade, menina desmiolada, entravam e saiam do ouvido do garoto que respondia apenas falando.

- Hurrum!.

- E você só fica aí dizendo hurrum? Olha eu vou dormir e você vá tomar um banho antes de pegar uma gripe tá todo molhado! Amanhã nós vamos embora às nove da manhã. Neville estava na banheira tomando seu banho quando ainda pensando em Luna começou a se tocar e imaginava o corpo dela junto do dele, a sua pele, imaginou ela o beijando e passeando a língua em cada parte de seu corpo até que ele solta um gemido de prazer, seu prazer solitário é interrompido por sua avó batendo na porta do banheiro.

- O que está acontecendo menino? Envergonhado Neville grita do banheiro.

- NÃO FOI NADA VÓ! TÁ TUDO BEM!. Luna também estava tomando seu banho enquanto a tia avó dormia a sono solto por conta da poção acalmante. Imaginou ele ali junto com ela, imaginava o corpo dele contra o dela e também começou a se tocar.

No trem de volta a Hogwarts Luna esta junto de Gina em uma cabine e conta tudo o que aconteceu em suas férias.

- Pois é Gina eu não sei por que eu não tenho coragem de contar pra ele...sei lá de tomar ele nos braços e beijar quando a gente quase ia se beijar começou a cair uma chuva forte e depois quando a gente tava na porta do spa quase se beijando de novo a vó dele chegou toda nervosa.

Gina sorriu para amiga e disse.

- Por que não faz tudo isso agora? Ele vem vindo eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, Dino Thomas me chamou pra dividir a cabine com ele.

- Tá namorando o Dino?.

- É digamos que sim! Gina saiu sorridente da cabine quando Neville chegou.

- Oi Gina? Como foi de férias?.

- Foram ótimas! Bom eu preciso ir gente o Dino tá me esperando na cabine dele. Gina saiu com pressa deixando Neville e Luna sozinhos na cabine. O rapaz ajeitou seu malão na prateleira acima da poltrona sentou –se na poltrona de frente a dela e perguntou para Luna.

- Como foi o restante das suas férias Luna?.

- Ah...sem graça fiquei só ali mesmo no spa e no vilarejo. Neville perguntou preocupado.

- A sua tia ficou muito nervosa?.

- É ela ficou sim pelo fato de eu não ter avisado mas depois que expliquei tudo ela ficou mais calma e a sua vó?.

- Ficou uma fera mas depois passou e logo que chegamos fomos no Beco Diagonal no senhor Olivaras comprei uma varinha nova .Depois de um breve silêncio Neville continua -Eu contei pra minha vó o resultado dos NOM's ela ficou decepcionada mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer, ela quer que eu converse com a professora McGonagall assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts.

- Você acha que a Professora McGonagall vai deixar você fazer parte das aulas de Transfiguração? Neville deu de ombros, Luna se levantou e sentou-se do lado dele segurou em suas mãos e começou a acaricia-las quando se aproximou para beijá-lo _"Era agora ou nunca"_ pensou e foram interrompidos mais uma vez quando dentro da cabine apareceu Harry Potter.

- Oi gente! Nossa eu vim correndo quase perco o trem todas as cabines já estão cheias e as pessoas todas curiosas por causa da Batalha no Ministério posso ficar aqui? Neville respondeu com um tom de frustração.

- Claro senta aí!. Ao chegarem em Hogwarts o casal se separou Luna foi para a sua mesa da Corvinal e Neville para Grifinória logo depois da seleção dos novos alunos para as casas Gina corre para o lado de Luna antes que ela tomasse a direção da torre da Corvinal.

- Então Luna? Eu deixei vocês sozinhos lá e...?.

- E aí nada Gina quando eu tava pela terceira vez tentando beijar o Nev...o Harry apareceu e ficou na cabine pois as outras já estavam todas lotadas.

No dia seguinte os alunos do sexto ano receberam sua grade horária Neville ficou com dois horários vagos em poções e transfiguração e antes da professora McGonagall continuar entregando os horários para os alunos ele perguntou.

- Professora eu queria saber se existe uma possibilidade de fazer as suas aulas de transfiguração? Minerva o olha com pena.

- Sr Longbottom desculpe mas para prosseguir em transfiguração você teria que ter tirado um Ótimo e sua nota foi Aceitável não foi ruim mas não foi suficiente...eu sei que Augusta quer que você se torne um Auror mas supondo que eu aceitasse que você frequente as aulas, você estaria indo por que gosta ou para agradar a sua vó? Neville suspirou frustrado e admitiu.

- É eu frequentaria mais pela minha vó...Minerva interrompe.

- Eu desconfiava...olha a sua vó tem que ter orgulho de você como você é e parar com essas bobagens de querer que você siga os mesmos passos de seus pais, você é um aluno brilhante Sr Longbottom! É uma pessoa de fibra que pode fazer uma carreira mesmo fora do Ministério da Magia. Minerva colocou a mão em um dos ombros de Neville e disse. – Agora vá! Se não me engano sua primeira aula é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não é? Neville sorriu para Minerva e foi para sua aula de DCAT.

Luna e Neville ficaram sem tempo para ficar sozinhos nas primeiras semanas de aula o tempo que ele tinha de sobra ela não tinha por conta da preparação para os NOM's conseguiram arrumar um tempo em Outubro na primeira visita do ano a Hogsmeade. Os dois foram caminhando até o vilarejo quando ela falou.

- Aí que bom pelo menos vou passear um pouco e você Nev as suas aulas?.

- Ah estou com duas aulas vagas agora então fico ajudando a professora Sprout na estufa eu realmente gosto de Herbologia sabe? Luna dá aquele sorriso que só ela tinha e diz.

- Neville eu preciso...Draco chega acompanhado de Crabble e Goyle.

- Cena tocante o imbecil e a maluca são namoradinhos! Neville lançou um _Petrificus Totalis_ deixando Draco paralisado e Crabble e Goyle saem correndo sem saber o que fazer o casal saiu para os lados do Cabeça de Javali quando um aviso sonoro dizia para os alunos voltarem para o Castelo.

Um pouco antes do Natal, Horácio Slughorn o novo professor de poções dá uma festa de Natal. Luna estava saindo da biblioteca quando Harry se aproxima para falar com ela.

- Luna você gostaria de ir a festa de Natal do Professor Slughorn comigo? Luna aprecia o convite pensando se era ela mesma que ele estava convidando.

- Ah...puxa Harry eu aceito nós vamos como amigos né?.

- Claro Luna!. Luna sai contente pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando encontra Neville.

- Oi Nev...ainda bem que te encontrei aqui o Harry me convidou pra ir na festa de Natal e eu aceitei. Neville pela primeira vez sentiu uma fúria dentro de si estava com ciúme de Luna e respondeu.

- Que bom Luna! Espero que você se divirta com certeza vai ser mais divertido que a minha companhia nas suas férias lá na Itália.

- Neville? Neville saiu do corredor indo na direção do salão comunal da grifinória e deixou Luna atordoada.


	8. Seguindo o coração

Cap 8 – Seguindo o coração

No dia da festa de Natal, Luna colocou um vestido prateado e prendeu seus cabelos loiros acompanhou Harry até os aposentos de Slughorn local da festa a qual ela achou interessante e num determinado momento ela saiu na direção dos jardins de Hogwarts e ficou olhando na direção da torre da Grifinória desejando que Neville estivesse a seu lado. Harry a viu no jardim e perguntou.

- Tá gostando da festa Luna?.

- Tá interessante mas..Luna suspirou e continuou a conversa .- Eu gosto da sua companhia Harry, você é um bom amigo mas eu gostaria de estar aqui com o Neville... é ele que eu amo. Harry sorriu para amiga dizendo.

- Uma das coisas que gosto em você é a sua sinceridade!.

Os alunos começaram a sair para suas férias de final de ano, Luna saiu um pouco mais atrasada que os outros pois demorou para achar alguns de seus pertences e colocar no malão. Ao entrar em uma das cabines do trem esperou que Neville fosse aparecer mas ele não deu sinal depois de meia hora viajando ela resolve ir atrás do carrinho da mulher gorda comprar alguma guloseima e viu Neville sentado em outra cabine na companhia de Simas Finnegham, pensou em ir até lá falar com ele mas desistiu da idéia e voltou para sua cabine quando o trem chegou em Kings Cross, ela desembarcou e foi recebida por seu pai que lhe deu um longo abraço.

- Pai! Que saudade pai!.

- Luna querida! Você parece triste?.

-Só cansada da viagem. Luna ficou procurando por Neville e o viu sair da estação acompanhado da avó Augusta sem olhar para trás.

Na véspera de Natal a garota foi ao vilarejo de Ottery St Catchpole lá encontrou Gina acompanhada de Fleur.

- Olá meninas! Fleur é a primeira a responder.

- Olá menina Lovegood! Gina se non se importa eu vou olhar este loja aqui tem coisas de decorração interresantes. Gina notou que a amiga estava triste e perguntou.

- O que foi Luna?.

- O Neville...ele não gostou que o Harry me levou pra festa de Natal do professor Slughorn uma grande besteira da cabeça dele eu fui como amiga do Harry!.

- Puxa Luna! Pior que eu nem sei o que te dizer...não teve nada de mais ir na festa com o Harry.

- E não foi nada de mais mesmo o Harry é apenas um bom amigo e ficou essa situação o Neville me evitou no trem vindo pra Londres...eu to tão chateada com isso. – Eu quero ir procurar ele mas as vezes penso que era ele quem deveria. Gina apenas diz.

- Siga seu coração Luna!.

Na noite de Natal na residência dos Lovegood. Xenofilio preparava uma caneca de gemada para ele, Luna e para Tia Margareth que veio da Irlanda do Norte visita-los no final de ano. Margareth notou que a sobrinha neta estava triste chegou perto da garota e falou.

- Minha querida criança! Dor de amor não é? Luna olhou para a tia avó e respondeu sim com a cabeça. – É aquele rapazinho neto da Augusta Longbottom não é?.

- É tia! Ele não gostou que eu fui na festa de Natal com outro garoto mas eu fui só como amiga.

- Você explicou isso pra ele?.

- Ah tia eu falei pra ele no mesmo dia em que fui convidada mas...desde então ele nem fala comigo.

- Tente conversar com ele de novo e explique diga que o ama. Luna abraça a tia avó e sorri para ela.

Na véspera de ano novo Augusta está se arrumando para passar o ano novo na casa de Eleanor já pronta bate na porta do quarto de Neville que está de pijama sentado na cama e olhando para as diversas fotos que ele e Luna tiraram na Itália durante o verão.

- De pijama Neville? Vamos se troca vamos romper o ano na casa da Eleanor.

- Vó eu não to com vontade eu quero ficar aqui vá festejar na casa da senhora Talbot não se preocupa comigo. Augusta olhou seria para o neto e disse.

- Como você não quer que eu me preocupe com você? Tudo por causa dessa menina. Neville num certo tom de irritação diz.

- Vó! Vai na festa eu vou ficar bem eu já to indo dormir mesmo. Neville se aproxima da avó e lhe dá um abraço carinhoso e apertado. – Feliz Ano Novo vó! Augusta sai do quarto e diz.

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo?.

- Eu vou vó!. Augusta aparata e Neville continua a olhar o álbum de fotos dele e de Luna e acaba pegando no sono. Perto das onze horas Neville acorda com um barulho vindo da parte de baixo da casa se levanta e vai ver o que é. –Vó? É a senhora? Vó? Quando ele entra na sala e aponta a luz de sua varinha vê Luna vestida em uma capa preta cheia de detalhes coloridos se limpando do pó da lareira.

- Luna o que você? Luna foi até Neville e não o deixou terminar ela foi direito para os lábios dele e deu um beijo apaixonado. Neville sentia os lábios e a língua de Luna se moverem com prazer contra os lábios dele, o beijo intenso a proximidade do corpo de ambos e todo o calor que vinha dos dois. Ele não queria que aquilo terminasse porém Luna terminou o beijo e sorriu para ele dizendo. – Eu te amo Neville! Desde a primeira vez que te vi no Baile de Inverno! Neville começa a rir emocionado e abobado.

- Eu te amo Luna! Eu fui idiota. Luna o abraça forte tira a capa e diz.

- Não vamos falar disso agora...Luna volta a beijá-lo e os dois sem perceber acabam parando no sofá da sala ele sentado no sofá e Luna em seu colo depois da intensa troca de beijos, Neville a leva para seu quarto e Luna pergunta.

- A sua vó tá em casa?

- Ela foi pra uma festa nós estamos completamente sozinhos. Luna o abraçou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, Neville fazia o mesmo e com umas das mãos começou a acariciar os seios de Luna sob o vestido vermelho vinho que ela usava, ela por sua vez começou a desabotoar o pijama dele revelando seu peito nu e ela começou a beijá-lo enquanto passeava as mãos nas costas do rapaz. Neville tirou o vestido de Luna e o sutiã revelando os seios da menina ele então começou a beijar um dos seios e acariciar o outro. Luna soltou um gemido de prazer.

O ritmo das carícias ficou cada vez mais intenso. Neville estava por cima de Luna quando ela percebeu o volume entre as pernas do rapaz ele tirou a calcinha de Luna e de repente ela sentiu os lábios dele passeando em cada centímetro de sua intimidade. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Luna ela tirou a roupa de baixo de Neville e levou seus lábios entre as pernas do rapaz que gemeu de prazer. Os dois acabaram entrelaçados e Neville cuidadosamente penetrava a intimidade de Luna. Depois da noite de amor os dois ficaram conversando abraçados.

- Eu nunca tinha beijado e estado com ninguém Nev...você foi o primeiro.

- Você também foi minha primeira em tudo...eu te amo! Te amo! Luna perguntou sonhadora.

- Isso quer dizer que somos namorados agora? Neville sorri e diz.

- É! Luna sorriu de volta e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Se namorar é isso...então desde já estou amando ser a sua namorada...Neville beijou o rosto de Luna que continua a conversa.

- No dia que eu te vi no Cabeça de Javali na primeira reunião da AD eu tremia toda.

- Eu não imaginava que eu te causava isso.

- Causava mas depois que a gente começou a conversar parou. Neville acariciava o rosto de Luna.

- Você me ajudou muito nas aulas da AD sempre me incentivou e quando percebi tava apaixonado por você. O casal voltou a trocar carícias pelo resto da noite Neville percorria uma de suas mãos pelo corpo de Luna quando parou entre as pernas dela e começou a acariciar. Luna também tinha levado uma de suas mãos entre as pernas de Neville e acariciava a intimidade do rapaz. Ele mais uma vez beijou os seios de Luna e se entregaram mais uma vez naquela noite de ano novo.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo abraçados e por volta das duas e meia da manhã Augusta Longbottom chega da festa de Ano Novo, com a varinha iluminando o ambiente ao entrar na sala vê uma capa preta com detalhes coloridos jogada no sofá, sobe até o andar de cima da casa ela vai até a porta do quarto de Neville que está entreaberta para verificar se tudo estava bem com o neto e ao chegar na porta e abri-lá um pouco mais aponta a varinha na direção da cama do neto e vê ele e Luna dormindo abraçados um ao outro nus. Augusta leva um susto com a cena e vai para seu quarto.


	9. Namorados

Cap 9 – Namorados

De manhã Neville se levanta e sai da cama sem acordar Luna, coloca seu pijama e vai para cozinha acaba dando de cara com sua avó tomando café.

- Vó? Já de pé?.

- Já! Cheguei aqui duas e meia da manhã fui ver se estava tudo bem com você e me deparo com você sem roupas junto com a menina do Xenofilio. Neville ficou vermelho.

- Eu...eu posso explicar vó...foi tudo tão de repente.

- Neville! Eu já fui jovem claro que no meu tempo essas coisas só aconteciam depois de casados...eu preciso me acostumar você era meu netinho até esses dias atrás e agora eu me deparo com você trazendo namoradinha pra cas...eu...se seu pai e sua mãe estivessem em condições de te orientar,eu não sei muito bem como lidar com isso! Por que quem mais orientou seu pai na época dos namoros dele foi seu avô...aí quando o Frank tinha uns vinte e poucos ele conheceu a sua mãe.

- Desculpa vó eu não queria deixar você assim!.

- Neville eu...eu tenho que aceitar que você agora é um rapaz que esta namorando são fatos da vida é que é muita modernidade pra minha cabeça, eu sou de outros tempos e bem confesso que preferia que você namorasse a menina Granger ou a filha dos Weasleys, mas se você gosta da desmiolada da filha do Xenofílio que posso fazer? Se ela te faz feliz isso é o que importa...bem chame a menina pra vir tomar café aqui embaixo.

- Vou chamar vó! Neville subiu até seu quarto e chama Luna carinhosamente.

- Luna? Bom Dia! Neville a abraça e a beija no rosto. Luna começa a despertar e sorri ao ver Neville.

- Oi querido! Bom Dia! Luna se espreguiça se levanta coloca sua roupa de volta e Neville diz.

- Minha vó pediu pra te chamar...ela viu nós dois aqui ontem. Luna corou.

- Aiiii Nossa! Ela deve estar uma fera com você e comigo? Neville acalmou Luna dizendo.

- Ela levou um susto claro, mas ela entendeu conversamos agora pouco.

- Bom se é assim. Luna desceu para tomar café meio desajeitada e cumprimentou a avó de Neville.

- Bom dia menina!.

- Bom dia senhora Longbottom!.

- Bom já que os dois estão aqui eu vou falar, eu fui pega de surpresa hoje de madrugada eu vi vocês dois juntos e bem como eu já disse pro meu neto eu tenho que aceitar afinal ele não é mais uma criança, o que eu espero menina é que seus sentimentos sejam verdadeiros em relação ao meu neto, confesso que te acho bem desmioladinha mas se você realmente gosta do Neville tem todo meu apreço, meu neto é um menino bondoso.

- Senhora Longbottom eu amo o Neville pode ficar despreocupada.

Os alunos estavam retornando das férias de final de ano Luna se despediu do pai como sempre e desta vez ela estava acompanhada de Neville.

- Longbottom cuide de minha menina confio em você...fico contente de saber que estão namorando.

- Obrigado pela confiança senhor Lovegood. Augusta se aproxima de Xenofilio o cumprimenta de modo formal.

- Bom Dia Xenofilio!

- Bom dia senhora Longbottom! Fico feliz que minha filha esteja namorando seu neto.

- E eu fico feliz que sua filha é uma menina séria que não está de graça com os sentimentos do meu neto. Luna e Neville se despediram de seus familiares e entraram no trem sentaram na cabine e começaram a se beijar. Gina ao passar no corredor viu os dois se beijando e ficou contente. Quando chegaram em Hogwarts Luna foi procurar por Gina antes de ir definitivamente para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

- Gina! Luna estava toda sorridente.

- Luna eu vi! Parabéns viu?.

- É eu e o Neville finalmente estamos juntos e não foi só isso.

- Não? Gina ficou curiosa.

- Nós passamos a noite juntos...Gina perguntou.

- Você tomou poção antes né?.

- Tomei minha tia avó me orientou sobre isso. Gina abraçou Luna e disse.

- To muito feliz por você!.

Neville e Luna agora ficavam juntos sempre que podiam já que Luna estava se preparando para os NOM's o que tomava bastante tempo dela. No mês de maio logo depois dos exames Luna e Neville estavam sentados na beira do lago conversando.

- Ano que vem é meu último ano aqui, vou sentir falta... principalmente de você.

- Eu também Nev...O que você pensa em fazer depois dos seus NIEM's?.

- Me especializar em Herbologia eu tenho gostado muito de tomar conta das estufas nas minhas aulas vagas.

Depois da tarde gostosa a beira do lago a noite tanto Luna como Neville foram acordados por gritos dos alunos. Uma das companheiras de quarto de Luna começa a falar para outra garota.

- Bem que meus pais falaram que Hogwarts tá ficando perigoso, eles não queriam me mandar pra cá esse ano eu é que insisti muito. Luna acorda e pergunta para uma delas.

- O que tá acontecendo? Uma garota branca de cabelos negros e cacheados responde.

- Tem Comensais da Morte dentro do Castelo, o professor Flitwick pediu pra que a gente ficasse aqui mas...Luna saiu de seu dormitório, tomou a direção do Salão Comunal da Corvinal e por fim alcançou os corredores de Hogwarts, viu a movimentação próximo a Sala Precisa e a Torre de Astronomia e de longe avistou Gina lutando com um Comensal da Morte e foi ajuda-la. Acabou lançando um feitiço que deixou o Comensal desacordado.

- Gina? Você está bem?.

- Obrigada Luna! Esse comensal tava difícil de derrubar.

- Onde tá o resto da AD?.

- Não sei...Neville avista Luna e vai na direção dela.

- Luna! Luna percebe que Neville está com alguns machucados.

- Eu vim aqui ajudar vocês...Luna sentiu uma chicotada nas costas e quando se virou viu um Comensal. Neville lançou um feitiço que deixou as pernas do Comensal presas. A batalha durou a noite inteira, Neville já não se aguentava de pé estava bastante machucado e mancando. Luna que ainda conseguia ficar de pé amparou Neville e pediu ajuda para Gina.

A Batalha na Torre da Astronomia teve um fim trágico, Dumbledore estava morto e a escola realmente parecia ter um futuro incerto a partir daquele momento. Todos os alunos que enfrentaram os Comensais estavam na Ala Hospitalar madame Pomfrey estava tendo trabalho dobrado.

- O que vai ser de Hogwarts agora? Luna perguntava preocupada e Neville responde.

- Somos a Armada de Dumbledore não somos? Enquanto formos não há com que se preocupar. Luna abraçou forte seu namorado e lhe deu um beijo.

- Você tem toda razão Nev!.

Dias depois no funeral de Dumbledore, Luna ampara Neville ainda mancando muito os dois sentam em um canto para acompanhar o funeral e conversam baixinho.

- Aquela Bellatrix maldita eu vou me vingar dela Luna! Luna se assustou com as palavras de Neville nunca tinha escutado ele falar nesse tom de fúria.

- Nev meu amor...não fica pensando em vingança não faz bem nós temos que lutar claro! Mas se vingar nunca dá certo...você é uma pessoa que tem tanto amor em volta de você.

Logo depois do funeral Luna parte com o pai para Amazônia ficariam entre o Brasil e o Peru por uma semana e Luna se despede de Neville. – Meu amor vou sentir tanto a sua falta mas vai ser só uma semana sem contar o casamento do Gui e da Fleur, não vejo a hora da gente voltar pra Itália. Neville a beijou e disse.

- Te cuida! E volta logo pra gente se divertir em San Remo.


	10. Mundo bruxo em perigo

Cap 10 – Mundo bruxo em perigo

Luna havia viajado com o pai para um vilarejo bruxo no meio da floresta amazônica entre o Brasil e o Peru. Neville estava com tudo preparado para viajar com a avó e a amiga da avó Eleanor para o vilarejo Estela Maggiore novamente quando Eleanor entra chorando na sala.

- Augusta! Uma tragédia Augusta!. Augusta Longbottom olha para a amiga e pergunta.

- O que foi Eleanor?.

- Meu filho desapareceu! Foi prestar um depoimento no Ministério ontem e não voltou pra casa.

- Minha nossa Eleanor! Sente aqui sim...Neville pega uma poção calmante lá na cozinha. Neville vai correndo na direção da cozinha e chega minutos depois com um frasco de cor azul turquesa e entrega na mão da avó. – Tome aqui Eleanor!. As mãos da senhora tremiam.

- A minha nora é trouxa Augusta eu tenho certeza que foi por causa disso! Um funcionário do Ministério da Magia esteve na casa deles duas semanas atrás perguntando quanto tempo fazia que ele era casado, se ela era bruxa,se os filhos eram bruxos, meu filho mostrou a carta que meu neto mais velho recebeu de Hogwarts ele foi intimado a comparecer no Ministério ontem e depois disso nenhuma notícia ...eu não vou poder viajar com vocês Augusta lamento! Augusta ficou consolando a amiga quando se virou para Neville e disse.

- Neville desfaz seu malão...a gente não pode viajar com uma situação dessas acontecendo. Neville subiu e começou a desfazer seu malão quando terminou decidiu escrever para Luna.

**_Luna _**

**_Como você está? Espero que esteja aproveitando bem suas férias na Amazônia _**

**_Por aqui as coisas não vão bem o filho da Senhora Talbot desapareceu depois de prestar depoimento no Ministério da Magia minha vó tá muito abalada com isso e por causa do que aconteceu com a senhora Talbot eu e minha vó não vamos mais viajar para Itália. _**

**_Beijos do seu Neville_**

Após escrever a carta Neville vai no quarto da avó que está desfazendo os malões dela.

- Vó eu vou dar um pulo no correio coruja tá? Augusta olha preocupada para o neto.

- Tá bom Neville mas não demora tá? Tem dinheiro pro correio? Pega do potinho na sala de jantar.

- Não vou demorar não vó fica tranquila tá?.

O fato é que realmente o mundo bruxo estava apreensivo as pessoas olhavam desconfiadas uma para outra, o pequeno comércio bruxo de Liverpool também estava vazio havia poucas lojas funcionando e uma delas era o correio coruja. Neville entrou no correio escolheu uma coruja de cor caramelo e pagou quatro sicles para enviar a correspondência.

Três dias depois um pássaro bem colorido pousa na janela do quarto de Neville trazendo uma carta.

**_Neville querido_**

**_Sexta eu e papai estaremos de volta vou na sua casa mais meu pra comemorarmos seu aniversário_**

**_To morrendo de saudade _**

**_Beijos da sua Luna _**

A avó de Neville havia arrumado uma pequena mesa onde havia colocado o bolo de aniversário do neto. Às três em ponto Luna havia chegado junto com o pai pela rede de flu.

- Senhora Longbottom como vai?.

- Vou bem Xenofilio porém assustada depois da morte de Dumbledore as coisas saíram do eixo.

- Também acho senhora Rufus Scrimgeour não tem pulso no Ministério parece que está lá apenas por estar eu estou vendo a hora dele sair do cargo e a questão é quem vai ficar no lugar? Augusta pela primeira vez parecia concordar com Xenofilio.

Luna e Neville trocavam carícias no jardim da casa após um beijo apaixonado ela diz.

- Eu tava com saudade de você!.Hoje meu pai não vai dormir em casa ele vai buscar as tintas pro jornal lá na Irlanda do Norte no vilarejo onde mora a minha tia avó passa lá em casa às dez da noite.

Os dois entraram na casa Luna, Augusta e Xenofílio cantaram parabéns para Neville.

- Um rapaz! Dezessete anos. Depois de cortar o bolo Neville abriu os presentes. Sua avó tinha lhe dado um velho rádio que havia pertencido a Frank Longbottom , Luna deu um pequeno frasco de perfume e Xenofílio um par de gravatas verde fluorescente.

Perto das cinco da tarde Xenofílio se levanta do sofá e diz para Augusta.

- Senhora Longbottom nós já vamos indo eu ainda tenho que ir pra Irlanda do Norte comprar as tintas para imprimir o meu jornal só volto amanhã depois das dez da manhã.

Xenofílio e Luna se despediram e saíram pela rede de flu. Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde Neville aparatou até a casa de Luna. Ela já estava esperando por ele na sala.

- E você veio mesmo Nev...Neville sorriu e foi abraça-la.

- A sorte é que a minha vó dorme feito pedra não vai notar que eu não estou lá...ela anda preocupada coitada desde o sumiço do filho da senhora dois se sentaram no sofá e Luna perguntou.

- Alguma notícia dele Nev?.

- Nada...nada até agora. Luna acariciou o rosto de Neville e lhe ofereceu uma xicara de chá.

- Os resultados dos meus NOM's chegaram eu ainda não abri quero abrir junto com você. Luna se levantou e pegou a carta no aparador abriu e entregou para Neville ler.

- Você foi muito bem nos exames Luna! Parabéns! Me deixa tão orgulhoso.

- Eu fui bem é?.

- Foi! Olha aqui Ótimo em Transfiguração,Poções, DCAT e Feitiços, tirou um ótimo em História da magia e outro ótimo em adivinhação, ótimo em trato das criaturas mágicas, e ótimo em Herbologia...se você quiser seguir a carreira de Auror. Luna falou sonhadora.

- Não penso na carreira de Auror...eu gosto de ter contato com a natureza sabe? estudar as criaturas mágicas eu estudo as criaturas mágicas e você as plantas é perfeito Nev!. Neville sorriu para Luna e a beijou,o beijo foi ficando mais intenso e quente quando Luna se afasta, segura nas mãos de Neville e o leva para seu quarto.

O quarto de Luna tinha cores em tom pastel e na parede um desenho de Harry,Gina,Hermione,Rony e Neville com a palavra amigos escrita e ela fala sorrindo.

- Claro que além de meu amigo você é meu amor! Os dois voltaram se beijar. Neville a conduziu até a cama onde ele se sentou e começou a se despir, Luna fazia o mesmo e começaram a trocar carícias tórridas num movimento ela se sentou de costas para ele no colo do rapaz e as mãos dele agora percorriam os seios dela enquanto ela ia e vinha e sentia a intimidade de Neville dentro de seu corpo intensamente. Logo em seguida ele a virou deixando ela por cima dele. Neville gostava da expressão de prazer de Luna.

- Eu te amo Nev...muito!.

- Eu também minha Luna minha doce Luna! Logo após se amarem Luna acaricia o rosto do namorado e diz.

- Eu gostei muito da Amazônia tirei umas fotos de algumas criaturas mágicas de lá Nev. Luna se levanta e mostra o álbum para Neville. – Olha esse aqui parece um explosivin mas lá eles chamam de Atucumã. – E este aqui é o diretor da escola de magia que eles tem lá. Um homem moreno de meia idade com o rosto pintado dança na foto.

- É um lugar muito interessante Luna!.

- Sim ah olha eu trouxe pra você. Luna entrega um saquinho de pano cor bege para Neville. – É semente de orquídea negra da Amazônia o diretor da escola de magia de lá disse que elas podem ser plantadas aqui e elas são uma orquídea muito rara.

- Muito obrigado Luna! Neville deu um beijo nela e os dois continuaram trocando carícias sensuais. Neville acordou com o dia amanhecendo e se despediu de Luna dando pequenos beijos.

- Fica pra tomar café Nev...

- Huuumm eu tenho que ir Luna se minha vó acordar e não me ver na cama ela vai ficar brava.

Luna foi para o casamento de Gui e Fleur mais o pai estavam dançando quando o patrono de Kingsley Shackebolt aparece. O lince fala em uma voz grave.

- O Ministro da Magia está morto! Comensais da morte começam a chegar na festa

Xenofílio e Luna saem correndo e aparatam de volta para casa. Xenofílio assustado diz.

- O pior ainda está por vir minha querida! Eu sinceramente estou com medo que você vá para Hogwarts esse ano. Luna protesta.

- Dumbledore sempre disse que Hogwarts é um lugar seguro pai, eu quero voltar eu vou enfrentar o que tiver que ser enfrentado estou disposta a lutar. Passado o susto da festa de casamento Luna disse ao pai. – Pai eu vou até a casa do Neville tinha prometido dar uma passadinha lá depois da festa de casamento.

- Tudo bem filha mas não demora muito depois que você voltar eu vou colocar uns feitiços de proteção aqui em casa. Luna foi para lareira da casa, jogou pó de flu e foi para casa de Neville e chegando lá saindo da lareira deu de cara com Augusta Longbottom.

- Senhora Longbottom! Boa Tarde!.

- Boa Noite! Parece assustada?.

- Os comensais senhora Longbottom invadiram a festa de casamento foi uma correria horrível! Luna contou em detalhes o acontecido e Augusta escutava a tudo assustada.

- O sumiço de Gregory Talbot e agora isso! O que vai ser de nós agora que o Ministro está morto? Neville desce até a sala e dá um beijo no rosto de Luna e olha para o rosto da avó.

- O que aconteceu vó? Luna contou tudo o que havia acontecido na festa o que deixou Neville também preocupado.


	11. O Sequestro de Luna

Pio Ticknesse havia sido nomeado o novo Ministro da Magia, sempre foi ligado a atividades junto aos Comensais da Morte porém durante a primeira guerra bruxa nunca nada tinha sido comprovado de fato. No dia dos alunos voltarem para Hogwarts Luna,Neville e Gina estavam lá na Plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts que estava mais vazia que o normal e os pais se despediam dos filhos como se não fossem mais vê-los novamente era um cenário de tristeza e incerteza. Neville, Luna e Gina entraram no trem e dividiram a cabine quando Luna pergunta.

- Notícias do Rony, da Hermione e do Harry?.

- Nada gente...minha mãe tá uma pilha de nervos ela não tava querendo que eu fosse pra Hogwarts é que meu pai e o Fred mais o George conseguiram convencer ela.

- Meu pai também não tava querendo que eu viesse, lançou feitiços de proteção em volta de casa. Foi a vez de Neville falar.

- O que será que vamos encontrar em Hogwarts?.

O clima em Hogwarts não era dos melhores a escola estava esvaziada na mesa da Grifinória de conhecidos de Neville havia apenas Lilá Brown,Parvati Patil e Gina Weasley além das ausências de Harry,Rony e Hermione, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnegham não tinham ido para seu último ano letivo em Hogwarts. O novo Ministro da Magia em pessoa estava na escola para anunciar as mudanças. Apresentou Severo Snape como novo diretor de Hogwarts e os irmãos Carrow como professores Aleto na matéria de Estudo dos Trouxas e Amico em DCAT. Parvati chega junto de Neville e Gina dizendo.

- Eles estão atrás de todos os bruxos mestiços e nascido trouxas minha mãe trabalha lá no Ministério e contou, ela disse que tá cada dia pior todo dia tem interrogatório e gente sendo mandada pra Azkaban aquela megera nojenta da Umbridge que faz os interrogatórios eles chegam de surpresa na casa da pessoa e levam ela embora e quem fica sabendo com antecedência que tá sendo procurado foge, foi o caso do Dino Thomas faz semanas que ele tá sumido.

As aulas de DCAT demonstravam o tipo de ensinamento que a nova direção escolar em Hogwarts apoiava. Amico Carrow ensinava arte das trevas pura. Neville se recusava a participar das aulas onde um aluno era obrigado a lançar uma maldição imperdoável em outro e com isso toda semana ele acabava em detenção. Além disso Luna, Neville e Gina retornaram de forma tímida com a Armada de Dumbledore foram pegos tentando roubar a espada de Gryffindor na sala da direção.

- Eu já não sei que tipo de detenção te aplicar Longbottom!

-Professora McGonagall, eu nunca vou aceitar uma aula onde a gente tem que dar a maldição Cruciatus ou Imperio no colega de sala então se eu tiver que ser expulso eu não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo Longbottom e se te levarem pra Azkaban? Te torturarem? Eu não vou me perdoar nunca meu único motivo pra continuar aqui é pra cuidar de quem ficou garantir que nada aconteça com vocês...eu poderia estar na minha casa nas Highlands aproveitando a minha aposentadoria mas eu não ia ficar com a minha consciência tranquila e deixar vocês sofrendo aqui. Neville abraçou Minerva e viu os olhos da professora se encherem de lágrimas.

As férias de Natal estavam chegando o que para muitos alunos era um alívio, poder rever a família e se certificar de que todos estavam bem. Luna,Gina e Neville estavam indo para Hogsmeade pegar o expresso de Hogwarts de volta para Londres. Os três se ajeitaram em uma cabine e acomodaram seus malões. Luna e Neville estavam sentados juntos abraçados quando Luna falou.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar o Natal, o Neville e a vó dele vão passar o Natal em casa e no ano novo eu meu pai e a minha tia avó vamos pra Liverpool passar ano novo na casa do Neville. Gina sorriu feliz.

- Pelo menos uma coisa boa no meio de tanta coisa ruim . Gina ficou triste e pensativa. Luna então falou.

- O Harry está bem Gina! Ele vai reaparecer.

- Eu sei! Mas tem hora que dá um aperto no coração por mais força que eu tente reunir muitas vezes eu choro baixinho debaixo das cobertas. Gina sai do vagão indo atrás do carrinho da mulher gorda e logo em seguida o trem de repente para. Dementadores rodeavam as composições e Comensais da morte entram no trem. Três deles pararam na cabine onde estava Luna e Neville e um deles falou.

- É ela! Os comensais puxaram a porta da cabine com violência dois deles agarraram Luna e o terceiro aplica a maldição cruciatus em Neville. Luna queria se desvenciliar e ir para junto de Neville que urrava de dor mas ela não conseguia estava presa entre os braços dos dois comensais que apertavam os braços dela a deixando com muita dor. Neville gritando de dor diz.

- Larga ela!. O comensal que estava aplicando a maldição cruciatus em Neville diz.

- Você cala a boca garoto! Ou eu aumento a intensidade da maldição. Luna acalma Neville dizendo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor! Vai dar tudo certo!.

- Solta ela! Seu...Neville soltou um palavrão e um dos comensais responde.

- Moleque mal educado merece castigo pesado! Neville dolorido avança em um dos Comensais que lança um feitiço e faz com que ele bata a cabeça na quina da poltrona do trem e desmaie. Dez minutos depois ele acorda do desmaio e desesperado pergunta.

- Luna? Cade a Luna? Gina triste diz.

- Os comensais levaram ela Neville sabe lá pra onde...eu tentei impedir mas um deles me azarou no corredor.

Na véspera de Natal depois de passar com a avó Neville diz para Augusta.

- Vó! Eu vou visitar o Xenofílio...ele tá lá sozinho preciso prestar minha solidariedade afinal eu amo a filha dele. Augusta abraça o neto.

- Vá! Mas toma cuidado. Augusta abraça o neto novamente e ele aparata rumo a casa dos Lovegood.

Chegando na casa de Luna, Neville encontra Xenofílio abatido sentado numa cadeira de balanço e segurando uma caneca.

- Senhor Lovegood vim te visitar é Natal e...Xenofilio se levanta da cadeira de balanço.

- Neville! Muito nobre isso que você fez. Xenofílio suspira preocupado. – Não tenho nenhuma notícia ainda...aqueles malditos comensais estiveram aqui e disseram que a Luna só volta pra casa se eu entregar o Harry. interrompe Xenofílio.

- Que situação horrível senhor Lovegood! Xenofílio faz um breve silêncio e diz.

- Desculpe...eu nem te ofereci nada. Xenofílio pega um pote e uma caneca. – São bolachinhas de canela e vou colocar um pouco de gemada pra você, minha tia Margareth que fez. Xenofílio coloca gemada na caneca e oferece as bolachinhas para Neville e continua a falar. - Eu não consigo dormir direito pensando onde ela pode estar, se ela tá se alimentando se ela tá sofrendo, por que não me levaram? Se era a mim que eles queriam atingir...tudo por falar a verdade! Malditos!.


	12. A volta da Armada

Passaram se dois meses fevereiro estava no meio e Neville ainda não tinha notícias de Luna ele por sua vez tentava manter sua sanidade em Hogwarts. Os pais de Gina decidiram não deixa-la mais em Hogwarts pois eles mesmos corriam perigo e se mudaram da Toca para a casa da Tia Muriel. Neville se viu sozinho em Hogwarts e após levar mais uma detenção antes das férias de páscoa decidiu que não tinha mais como ficar na escola mas ao mesmo tempo precisava de um lugar seguro para se esconder e tentar entrar em contato com os antigos membros da Armada de Dumbledore foi então que mais uma vez a Sala Precisa apareceu na sua frente.

A sala precisa era como seu dormitório na Grifinó conseguia comida com o dono do Cabeça de Javali Aberforth Dumbledore então mexendo em seu malão achou o antigo galeão falso dos tempos da Armada de Dumbledore avisou aos amigos sem saber se seria respondido de que ele estava ali na Sala Precisa.

Passaram se dias até que Simas Finnegham apareceu.

- Cara! Sua cara tá toda arrebentada! Simas abraça Neville fortemente.

- Simas? Como você...? Simas mostra o galeão falso e diz.

- Eu li a mensagem e vim botar pra quebrar, minha mãe brigou comigo disse que era loucura mas eu já tenho dezessete e ela não pode fazer nada não é? Neville respondeu entusiasmado.

- Isso aí Simas nós vamos arrebentar! Simas foi ajeitando sua mochila em um canto da sala e continuou a conversa.

- A coisa tá feia cara, tem caçador de recompensa pra tudo que é lado. Neville pergunta curioso.

- Caçadores de recompensa?.

- É! pessoas que caçam bruxos mestiços e nascidos trouxas que estão fugindo por aí eles caçam em troca de galeões eu não vim parar aqui direto tá muito perigoso...quer dizer aparatei cerca de seis quilômetros daqui. Neville pergunta curioso.

- Onde você ficou esse tempo todo?.

- Ah...minha mãe e eu fomos pra casa de uma prima do meu pai que mora na Alemanha ficamos por lá numa cidade trouxa chamada Stuttgart minha mãe ainda está lá...mas vem cá tua cara tá toda arrebentada cara?.

- Nem te conto o tipo de aulas que estamos tendo por aqui...temos que aplicar maldições imperdoáveis uns nos outros eu me recusei a fazer isso e toda vez era castigado e ia pra detenção por isso essas marcas no rosto tava vendo a hora deles me matarem ou me mandarem pra Azkaban foi ai que lembrei da sala precisa.

Quando Simas estava se acomodando numa poltrona com o brasão da grifinória. Parvati Patil sua irmã gêmea Padma e Lilá Brown surgem na sala e as três falam juntas.

- Olá meninos! E Parvati diz.

- Viemos assim que pudemos! E foi a vez de Lilá Brown.

- É está muito perigoso andar sozinha por aí!

Nas semanas que se seguiram outros membros da antiga Armada de Dumbledore foram chegando na sala precisa Ernesto McMillian, Justino Flint Fletcher, Ana Abbot, Susana Bones, Miguel Corner, Cho Chang que mesmo formada veio ajudar assim como Angelina Johnson, Cátia Bell e Alicia Spinnet. No final do mês de fevereiro foi a vez de Lino Jordan se juntar a AD e depois do feriado de páscoa Dino Thomas aparece e entrega uma carta para Neville.

- Neville a Luna pediu pra entregar pra você! Neville olhou surpreso para Dino e perguntou atarantado.

- Você teve com a Luna? Como que ela tá?.

- Ela tá bem tá se recuperando na casa do Gui e da Fleur e vem assim que se sentir melhor. Neville abraçou Dino e foi para um canto da Sala Precisa ler a carta.

**Nev... meu amor **

**Sinto sua falta não se preocupe eu estou chegando eu li a sua mensagem no galeão falso**

**E te conto tudo o que aconteceu quando chegar. **

**Beijos da sua **

**Luna **

Neville nem dormiu direito naquela noite esperava que Luna fosse aparecer a qualquer momento e quando estava perto das sete da manhã vencido pelo cansaço e dormindo pesado Luna apareceu e foi recepcionada por Padma Patil e Lilá Brown que já estavam acordadas.

- Olá meninas! Luna continuava com seu olhar sonhador. Padma veio abraçar a menina.

- Que bom que você tá bem Luna temos ouvido coisas horríveis pela rádio no observatório Potter tem muitas pessoas morrendo por aí.

- Eu to aqui e vim lutar! Mas nossa eu to com muito sono sai cedo da casa do Guilherme Weasley e andei muito até chegar aqui...onde o Neville tá? Parvati indicou o canto direito da sala precisa e Luna viu Neville dormindo num canto próximo as camas de Dino Thomas e Simas Finegham. ela foi até Neville e se aconchegou nos braços dele que foi acordando e sentiu o cheiro de Luna, sentiu o calor dela e pensou estar delirando mas não ela estava ali do lado dele dormindo ele se levantou e com o movimento ela também acordou e lhe deu um largo sorriso.

- Luna desculpa eu não queria te acordar!.

- Tudo bem não tem problema não! Luna o beija e logo depois diz. – Eu tava com tanta saudade de você...tanta!.

- Eu tava pirando tentando saber onde você andava Luna...como você foi parar na casa do irmão do Rony?.

- Bem depois que os comensais me sequestraram eles ameaçaram meu pai ou ele dava o paradeiro do Harry ou algo muito horrível aconteceria comigo. Neville mais uma vez abraçou Luna e falou.

- Eu estive com seu pai no Natal ele tava muito abatido. Luna ainda abraçada a Neville continuou a contar o que havia acontecido com ela.

- Logo depois de sair do trem eu fui levada pra mansão dos Malfoy, e chegando lá a Bellatrix Lestrange me torturou achando que pelo fato de meu pai apoiar o Harry ele sabia onde ele estava sei que depois da tortura me jogaram num porão escuro eu vi um vulto vindo perto de mim e era o Sr Olivaras e na sexta antes da páscoa o Dino Thomas chegou e no Domingo chegaram o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione...a Bellatrix também torturou a Hermione por achar que eles tinham roubado a espada de Gryffindor, afinal aquela espada que tentamos pegar em Novembro passado era uma espada falsa...sei que o Harry e o Rony ficaram no porão comigo e o Harry conseguiu chamar o Dobby o elfo que trabalhava aqui na escola ele conseguiu aparatar com a gente e nos levou até a casa do Guilherme e da Fleur, coitado o Dobby morreu Nev...e ficamos lá até nos recuperar.

- Essa maldita dessa Bellatrix...aquela vaca, vagabunda!. Luna suspira e diz com seu ar sonhador de sempre.

- To tão feliz de estar aqui!. Neville sorriu para namorada e disse.

- Volta a dormir, você deve estar muito cansada eu vou puxar a cortina do dossel pra ficar mais aconchegante pra você.


	13. O fim da guerra e a formatura

Cap 13 - O Fim da Guerra e a formatura

No final de Abril Harry, Hermione e Rony reaparecem em Hogwarts então a segunda guerra bruxa começa. Luna acompanha Harry até a sala comunal da Corvinal a procura do diadema de Ravenclaw lá um dos irmãos Carrow tenta acertar um feitiço na professora McGonagall e Luna consegue ricochetear o feitiço. Membros da AD e da Ordem da Fênix duelam por horas e há várias perdas Tonks,Lupin,Fred Weasley e Colin Creevey morrem em combate e Lilá Brown que havia sido atacada pelo lobisomen Fenrir Greyback também morre. Harry no meio da luta pede a Neville.

- Neville se conseguir mate a cobra do Voldemort.

- Matar a cobra?.

- Isso! Mate a cobra.

A batalha surpreendeu a todos com a notícia de que Harry Potter estava morto. Voldemort se sentia triunfante e convocou a todos os bruxos de sangue puro que ele era seu novo líder e que os sangue puros que quisessem se juntar a ele poderiam começar. Neville caminhou mancando na direção de Voldemort os membros da AD intrigados e os comensais mais Voldemort o olharam com deboche.

Então Voldemort colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça de Neville e o Chapéu começou a fumegar, Neville tirou o chapéu da cabeça e começou a discursar e logo depois do discurso ele tira a espada de Griffyndor do chapéu e desafia Voldemort então o inesperado acontece. Harry Potter se levanta, Voldemort lança um feitiço que derruba Neville e o deixa desmaiado e a batalha recomeça. Luna tenta chegar até Neville mas para no meio do caminho e ajuda Gina e Hermione que estão lutando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville por sua vez acorda do desmaio e vê no fundo do salão principal Luna,Gina e Hermione lutando com Bellatrix ele se levanta e se arrastando tenta chegar até lá até que avista Nagini e reunindo as suas forças mata a cobra com a espada de Griffyndor.

A guerra bruxa termina com o fim de Voldemort a debandada dos Comensais da morte e com Quim Shackbolt sendo nomeado Ministro interino da Magia. Neville exausto senta-se na escadaria do salão principal que agora estava cheia de escombros a sua frente Madame Pomfrey aplica poções e feitiços nos alunos machucados mas boa parte dos alunos estava mesmo sendo encaminhado para St Mungos de repente Luna com a cara toda machucada senta-se ao lado de Neville segura sua mão e sorri para ele.

- Neville eu te amo!.

- Eu também te amo Luna!.

Hogwarts foi reconstruída em tempo recorde através da cooperação de vários alunos e ex alunos de todas as casas a maior doação em galeões veio da Sonserina cujo o doador pediu para não ser identificado. Neville resolveu repetir o sétimo ano por achar que seus estudos haviam sido insuficientes apenas ele e Hermione voltaram para completar os estudos em Hogwarts.

Os alunos do último ano terminavam de se arrumar para receber seus diplomas cada aluno estava vestido com uma beca de acordo com a cor de sua casa. Neville, Hermione e Gina trajavam uma beca vermelha com detalhes dourados e Luna usava uma beca azul com detalhes em cor bronze, cada nome foi sendo chamado pela professora McGonagall.

- Luna Lovegood! Luna se levantou e pegou um pergaminho que estava enrolado em uma fita azul e bronze. Foi a vez dos alunos da Grifinória.

- Hermione Granger! Hermione se levanta e vai receber seu diploma que estava enrolado em uma fita vermelha e dourada.

- Gina Weasley! Gina se levanta e vai receber o seu diploma. Neville recebeu o diploma dele e havia sido pego de surpresa pois havia sido escolhido para ser o orador da turma e com as pernas tremendo e suando ele começou seu discurso.

- Desculpe...eu...eu ainda to surpreso e não sei o que falar e puxa...fico muito feliz que nossa escola esteja de pé novamente e que continue a receber qualquer aluno que queira aprimorar as suas habilidades em magia não importa se ele tem séculos de sangue bruxo,ou se é filho de trouxas ou mestiço, Hogwarts é um lugar para todos!. Os alunos aplaudem de pé.


	14. O baile de Luna e Neville

Cap 14 – O baile de Luna e Neville

No dia seguinte após a formatura iria acontecer o grande Baile dos Formandos. Os alunos estavam se arrumando em seus trajes de gala. Luna veste um vestido longo azul marinho e prende os cabelos num coque usa brincos com o mascote da corvinal na cor bronze. Neville usa um smoking na cor preta com gravata borboleta vermelha ele vai até a porta do salão comunal da Corvinal e espera por Luna e ela aparece bonita e elegante.

- Luna quer ir ao Baile comigo? Luna sorri e beija Neville calorosamente.

- Quero! Os dois descem até o salão principal entre os convidados os familiares dos formandos os pais de Gina mais os irmãos estavam lá. Gina chega perto de Luna e Neville e diz triste.

- Uma pena que George não quis vir estamos tentando de tudo pra tirar ele da depressão. Luna responde.

- Ele vai conseguir sair dessa Gina eu vou visita-lo assim que puder tá? Gina vê Harry chegar e vai até ele e nisto Augusta Longbottom se aproxima de Neville e Luna e diz aos dois.

- Estão lindos! Augusta tira uma espécie de broche de sua bolsa e diz para Luna. – Esse broche está a séculos na nossa família, pertenceu a minha bisavó Isobel e agora ele é seu! Augusta coloca no vestido de Luna um broche dourado em fomato de leão com detalhes em rubi.- E isto aqui é pra você meu neto. Augusta coloca uma abotoadura de ouro no punho direito do terno de Neville.

A música começou a tocar a primeira valsa foi dos formandos acompanhados dos pais. Xenofílio todo orgulhoso dançava com a filha.

- Minha menina! Estou tão feliz! Só fico triste que agora nós vamos nos separar e agora você já é uma mulher feita. Luna havia conseguido uma vaga para o curso avançado de criaturas mágicas que ficava em Liverpool, ela iria morar com Neville que também iria fazer um curso na cidade de aprimoramento em Herbologia na mesma instituição que Luna.

- Ah pai! Eu vou te visitar nos feriados e você também pode fazer o mesmo pode nos visitar nos feriados. Na segunda valsa Luna estava dançando com Neville.

- Eu não podia imaginar que aquele rapaz que eu olhei pelo binóculo durante o Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo,agora tá aqui dançando comigo e o melhor indo morar junto comigo. Neville sorriu e a beijou.

Naquela mesma noite depois do baile os dois rumaram para o pequeno apartamento deles em Liverpool. Neville se aproximou dos ouvidos de Luna e falou sussurrando.

- Você está tremendamente sexy com esse vestido! Luna sorriu para Neville e falou de volta sussurrando nos ouvidos dele.

- A festa não acabou senhor Longbottom! A noite terminou com os dois dormindo abraçados depois de uma noite de amor.

**FIM **


End file.
